Suki desu 10x
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ S'il te plaît, dis Suki desu dix fois et dis-moi tes sentiments à mon égard !


**Titre :** Suki desu 10x

**Auteur :** Calico Neko

**Traductrice :** Miss Cactus

**Disclaimers :** Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et Suki desu 10x à Calico Neko

**Genres :** Friendship, Humor

**Rating :** K+

**Couples :** Pas de couple précis, vous allez voir le tour que nous fait l'auteur !

**Résumé :** S'il te plaît, dis Suki desu dix fois et dis-moi tes sentiments à mon égard !

**NdT :** Je suis en viiiiie ~ Et j'envahie le fandom de KnB cette fois-ci *w* D'habitude je choisis mes traductions sur des petits coup de tête souvent, mais j'ai juste a-do-ré cette histoire ! J'ai pas hésité à m'y jeter dessus ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant :D Et un énoooorme merci à Calico Neko qui m'a autorisée à traduire son OS !

Bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

**Aomine & Kise**

« -Aominecchi, dis suki desu dix fois s'il te plaît-ssu!

-Huh~? Pourquoi je dois faire ça, Kise?

-Mou~ Dis-le juste-ssu

-Tsk! » Aomine se gratta la tête « -_Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu_.

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-_Suki desu_. » Répondit instantanément Aomine. « … Kise ! Comment oses-tu… » Aomine se sentit énervé puis gêné.

« Hehe, je t'aime aussi, Aominecchi ! »

* * *

**Kise & Kuroko**

« Kurokocchi, dis suki desu dix fois s'il te plaît-ssu ! »

Kuroko fixa le visage de Kise. _'Qu'est-ce que Kise-kun me veut cette fois ?'_

Se sentant ennuyé, toujours avec sa voix et son visage impassibles, Kuroko dit « -_Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu. Suki desu._

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-_Kirai desu _» Dit instantanément Kuroko.

-Méchant ! Tu es si méchant, Kurokocchi ! Tu sais que je t'aime tellement, mais toi… »

'Comme je le pensais…'

Et Kuroko ne s'occupa pas de Kise lorsqu'il partit en courant et en pleurant plus fort.

* * *

**Aomine & Kuroko**

« Tetsu, dis _suki desu_ dix fois ! »

Cependant, Kuroko ne dit pas ces mots. Ce qu'il dit fut…

« -_Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu. Kirai desu._

-Tetsu ! J'ai dit _'suki desu'_, pas… »

Kuroko le coupa. « -Je sais, c'est pareil que celui de Kise-kun. Après que j'ai dit _suki desu_ dix fois, tu vas me demander ce que je ressens pour toi, pas vrai ? Et je te donnerai ma réponse _kirai desu_.

-Tetsu ! Comment peux-tu dire ça à ta lumière, huh ? Je suis ta lumière, tu es mon ombre, tu es supposé m'aimer ! Oy, Tetsu ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? J'ai pas encore fini ! Reviens ici ! N'utilise pas ta misdirection sur moi ! »

* * *

**Akashi & Kuroko**

« -Akashi-kun, peux-tu dire _suki desu_ dix fois s'il te plaît ?

-Je suis obligé, Tetsuya ? »

Kuroko acquiesça.

« … Tetsuya, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de ce jeu stupide juste pour découvrir mes sentiments à ton égard, pas vrai, cher Tetsuya ? »

-chuu-

« -Akashi-kun, s'il te plaît, dis-le juste. C'est embarrassant. Et pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me relâcher ? Tout le monde nous regarde.

-Non, Tetuya, je vais faire de toi celui qui dira _suki desu_, un nombre incalculable de fois.

-Eh ? Akashi-kun, où est-ce que tu m'entraînes ? »

* * *

**Akashi & Murasakibara**

« -Atsushi, si tu dis _suki desu_ dix fois, alors je te donnerai dix boîtes de maiubo.

-Vraiment~ ? Alors, _suki desu, suki desu, suki desu, suki desu, suki desu, suki desu, suki desu, suki desu, suki desu, suki desu._

-Bon garçon. » Akashi caressa les cheveux de Murasakibara.

« Ne, Aka-chin, où sont mes maiubos ?

-Sois patient, Atsushi. Je te les donnerai après que l'entraînement soit fini. »

-hugs-

« -Ouais… Aka-chin, je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi, Atsushi. »

* * *

**Midorima**

« -Hey, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a dit _suki desu_ à Midorimacchi ?

-Non » Répondirent-ils tous.

« -J'ai de la peine pour Mido-chin.

-Eh, Tetsu, où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Je veux juste dire suki desu à Midorima-kun. »

Akashi sourit. « Comme attendu de mon Tetsuya. »

…

« Midorima-kun… Je veux juste que tu saches qu'on t'aime tous. Alors s'il te plaît, même si nous ne t'avons jamais dit _suki desu_ dix fois, nous t'aimons. »

-hugs-

« -… Hey, Kuroko, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'enlaces comme ça ?

-Midorima-kun aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que ton cœur bat aussi vite ?

-C-C'est… Eh ? Hey, qu'est-ce ce que vous faites ?! Lâchez-moi ! »

Tout le monde enlaça Midorima, et ils ont cassé ses lunettes.

* * *

**Momoi**

« -Tellement méchant ! Vous êtes tous tellement cruels avec moi ! Personne ne m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, même pas Dai-chan ou Tetsu-kun ! Je suis juste la manager pour vous, huh ?

-Ah, désolée Satsuki. On t'a oubliée.

-Quoi ? Pas un d'entre vous s'est souvenu de moi ?

-Momoi-san, je suis désolée. Nous…

-_Kirai desu ! Kirai desu ! Kirai desu ! Kirai desu ! Kirai desu ! Kirai desu ! Kirai desu ! Kirai desu ! Kirai desu ! Kirai desu !_ »

-BAM-

« Ah~, on a mis Sa-chin en colère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Murasakibara. C'est sa semaine. Elle ira mieux dans quelques jours.

-Eh, comment tu le sais, Midorimacchi ?

-… Mon instinct.

-Bien, Shintarou. Même mes yeux de l'empereur ne peuvent pas voir ça.

-Tsk. Ne me caresse pas, Akashi ! Je ne suis pas un chien !

-Oui, oui, on t'aime, Shintarou.

-J'ai dit ne… Hey, ne m'enlacez pas encore ! »

_End ~_


End file.
